Strange Company
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Sesshomaru finds Kagome alone in a dark forest after being separated from Inuyasha during a battle.


_Author's Notes: 1000 word drabble for ShiningGalaxy of deviantART. Written after Christmas_

**Christmas Gift for Shining-Galaxy**

Kagome who had became lost during a fight with an ugly demon, wondered blindly through a dark forest trying to find a way out so she could be safe somewhere for Inuyasha to find her. The demon the group fought was tough to beat and during the fight the group were separated. She knew her friends were telling her to run and they would later find her. Kagome ran out of arrows and with her now defenceless, she fled the area to try and get away from the demons. It took her awhile but soon she was able to lose them.

"What are you doing?"

At the sound of a deep voice, Kagome jerked, eyes widening at the sight now in front of her. There standing in his typical regal way was Sesshomaru. He was alone. His eyes were well set on her. His face was blank of all emotions and she couldn't tell if he was upset with her or not.

"Sesshomaru?!" she squeaked. She could see he wasn't in the stance to fight, which meant currently he was more curious than anything. She then snorted and turned away from him. "Got lost. We were fighting a demon and I fled. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango did what they could to stop the demons from following me."

"And where is that worthless half breed now?"

She shook her head, not offended by his harsh words towards her friend. "Don't know. Though I'm sure he's looking for me."

She heard some shuffling and looked up to see he had gotten closer. "So you're alone," he replied. "Do you have the Shikon jewel shards?"

"Y…yes…" she drawled out slowly, wondering why he would ask that.

"Then you being away from your friends is probably a good thing at this time, though puts you in more danger than before."

"How's that?" she asked.

"You're defenceless and alone, an easy prey for anyone who wishes to use the jewel shards. We both know Naraku wants your shards and I will not let that happen."

She gasped at his declaration, never expecting him to say something like that.

He could see she was surprised by his choice of words. If only she knew how he truly felt. Yes, he hated humans and at first she was no different but the few times he came upon and how she defied him, often made him curious. She didn't smell like the other humans. Her scent was quite alluring. Knowing she was from the future, he understood why she smelt different and even acted and dressed differently. He actually found her attractive.

After meeting Rin and taking her under his wing, he began to think a bit differently towards humans. He still hated humans in general but now knew there were a few he could tolerate. He did have to admit the humans Kagome travelled with were different to other humans. Both the Demon slayer and perverted monk seemed quite respectful to demons and would leave them alone so long as the demons didn't fight back.

"Does it surprise you that I would offer assistance to someone like yourself?"

She numbly nodded. "It does," she breathed. "But why? You despise Inuyasha with every fibre of your being and he happens to be one of my friends."

"And it would really piss him off to know I was the one who protected you from Naraku," he added, golden eyes glittering.

She could see he was speaking the truth. She wasn't sure if she liked this or not but he did have a keen nose and he was right, she was defenceless. If Naraku were to attack now, she'd be a dead duck.

"I suppose I don't have a choice in the matter either," she replied.

"No," he answered simply. "You do not. Let's go." He was going to show her the way out of the forest. He knew where Inuyasha was. He could smell the half-breed. The scent was weak since there was quite a distance between him and his brother, but that wasn't going to stop him.

Getting up, Kagome then began to follow the powerful demon. She had no idea how far away she was from Inuyasha but knew Sesshomaru did but probably wasn't going to tell her how far they were.

"Sesshomaru," she began, after they travelled in silence for about an hour. "If you don't mind me asking. But I was wondering why do you allow Rin to remain in your company? Inuyasha once said you hated humans and yet have her with you."

"She doesn't fear me," he answered honestly, keeping a watchful eye on her.

"Yes, I've noticed that," Kagome remarked. "She looks up to you and gives you great respect. I guess it's something I admire about her. Koga once told me he had his wolves kill her and you must have brought her back to life with the Tenseiga."

"I did," he answered. He then stopped and turned to Kagome, forcing her to stop and feel as though she just said something wrong.

For several minutes Sesshomaru stared at her, contemplating if he should leave something for Inuyasha. He knew Inuyasha did not care for the human teen like she hoped. The half-breed wanted to be with Kikyo.

"Do you fear me?" he asked suddenly.

She silently nodded. "But…"

She wasn't given any more room to speak as he closed in on her, pushing her against the tree. "If that whelp ever harms you, I will kill him," he said evenly. "I've masked my scent and he's just beyond those trees. If you ever tire of him, come find me."

She gulped as she stared into his eyes. He then was gone from sight as if he was never there in the first place.

"Kagome!" cried out Inuyasha and soon the voice got louder until he was right in front of her. She was quite relieved to know her friends finally found her but what about Sesshomaru? What did he mean?

Yes, I know… left a cliff-hanger will continue later.


End file.
